


Fire

by AprillyG



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anger, Drabble, First Kiss, Happy Ending, M/M, Reid thought he lost Morgan, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprillyG/pseuds/AprillyG
Summary: Reid was the first to jump off the vehicle, whose ankle caught on the curb stone. He gritted his teeth bolting to the furiously burning villa.





	Fire

Reid was the first to jump off the vehicle, whose ankle caught on the curb stone. He gritted his teeth bolting to the furiously burning villa.

"Reid, Don't go!" Other teammates exclaimed behind him.

"Morgan! Morgan! Derek Morgan!" Reid threw all caution to the wind and rushed into the house without hesitation. His eyes were already moist with fear. In the meantime, dense smoke forced him to burst into much more tears. He tried to look around but the fumes had entirely swallowed everything including footprints. Was he late? Reid desperately collapsed on the dingy mat. If enormous teardrops could extinguish the fire, maybe there would be a glimmer of hope. Reid felt like a useless reverse player. He lost this fatal game. He lost his man. His Morgan. He didn't even cherish the opportunity to express his feelings.

"Reid？"

Reid shivered and turned around, at the sight of the unscathed dark-skinned agent.

"I texted Hotch and found out I got the wrong address. Thanks to Garcia..."

Reid sprang to his feet, grasped the older man's collar, leaned forward and pressed his lips to Morgan's. The kiss was a violent storm assaulting the prairie, a freak wave striking the sky. However, Reid's lips were too velvety to show his anger. So he decided to bite the other's lower lip.

The kiss lasted over three minutes until the need of air tore them apart. Morgan half opened his mouth and gulped. He bent down, palms pinning knees. That was when Reid recognized his sweating forehead.

"Running all the way huh?" Reid whispered.

Morgan timidly nodded, looking away. "...Yeah. I drove to another block. Sorry-"

"Goddamn it!" Reid suddenly swore, "Acting alone like a fucking stupid hero! What did you think you were? An action-thriller actor? You son of a bitch!" He was far from content but dejectedly shut his mouth.

Morgan looked up and stared at him in a daze. Then he seized Reid's pale hands and pulled him into a hug. Morgan gently caressed his back, "I was such a foolish asshole that made my pretty boy worried. Would you forgive me?"

"Don't you dare..." Reid choked and cried again. It didn't take long that Morgan's shirt was soaked.

Morgan just silently kissed his temple.

"You stay alive. It's wonder. I ever expected- hahaha..." Reid abruptly giggled. The chuckle against his chest sounded lonely and almost kill Morgan. He softly disengaged himself from Reid and earnestly studied the kid's grubby gorgeous face. Without thinking twice, he put the thumb inside his mouth to wet it, and then rubbed dust from Reid's cheeks. Stunned by his behavior, Reid pushed his hand away, blushing. "Gross!"

"Gross now? Someone seemed to enjoy it very much and I guessed much saliva originated from yourself." Morgan said teasingly.

Reid really planed to turn back and rush to the blaze again.


End file.
